


Want to go get Coffee?

by tiptoetwirl (SheSellsSeaShells)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Pining, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheSellsSeaShells/pseuds/tiptoetwirl
Summary: Newt can be slow on the uptake but, once he realises Graves is interested in him like that, he’s fully on board with the idea. AKA Fives times Newt got asked on a date and didn't realise it and the one time he did.





	Want to go get Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWit/gifts).



> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Newt stays in New York (authors choice on why) after Grindelgraves is captured and the original Graves is found. Graves asks Newt out for coffee several times(date) because he refuses to let someone so pure of heart and adorable get away. Newt is completely oblivious that he's being asked out on a date. He is a tea person and hates coffee. Graves is really confused because Newt keeps flirting with him. Newt is completely unaware he is and he really likes Graves as well. Graves is getting mixed signals but refuses to give up. He hears the ladies in the office telling him Newt really likes him.  
> Would really like a Happy ending. Can be fluff with smut. Or just fluff. 5 and 1 works . I'm not really picky. I just really want to see this done.
> 
> In case the fic rating isn't a big enough clue, I chose to go the smut route. Also, I'm my own beta reader so any discrepancy in tenses or typos are my own. Please point them out and I'll fix them as soon as I can :)

**_One_ **

 

After Grindelwald’s arrest, Newt decided to stay in New York. At first it was to help Tina and the rest of the auror’s find the real Percival Graves. That had been easier said than done but they had eventually located him in a well warded warehouse in the industrial district. Breaking down the wards had taken the combined brains of MACUSAs finest the better part of a week and, by the time they’d gotten to Graves, he had been severely malnourished and dehydrated on top of suffering the effects of Grindelwald’s rather dubious hospitality. Concern for the man had kept Newt in New York a bit longer and, eventually, the Ministry had gotten tired of waiting for him to return and had given permission for him to finish editing his manuscript from America. 

 

So that was how Newt had found himself settling into an apartment that was, according to Tina, only around the corner from where Graves himself lived. After the role Newt had played in exposing Grindelwald, Piquery had been only too happy to loan him a desk to work from and so life continued and Newt Scamander became a familiar face to the employee’s of MACUSA. He had no complaints about his current lot in life. New York was vastly different to almost any other city he had visited and it was interesting to see the differences in the way the law enforcement department was run as compared to it’s compatriot in England. 

 

Three weeks after Graves had been found, Tina strode up to Newt’s desk and unceremoniously threw his coat at him with a curt,

 

“Get a move on, Scamander.”

 

“Excuse me, but where am I moving to exactly?” Newt asked, even as he stood and donned his coat.

 

“The Director is being released this afternoon,” Tina explained. “We’re all on active cases so we need you to escort him home.”

 

Just the mere thought of spending time alone with Percival Graves was enough to make Newt almost trip over his own two feet. 

 

“I, I’m very flattered, Tina,” Newt began to stammer out his excuses, “but I don’t think, that is to say surely there is someone better suited…”

 

“Unfortunately not,” Tina interrupted, “as I said, we’re all busy so stop wasting time. Graves will be discharged within the hour. There’s paperwork to fill out before they release him so, unless you want to keep the Director waiting, you really gotta blow!”

 

Knowing it was futile to argue, Newt merely nodded his acceptance and hurried towards the nearest apparition point all the while wishing he knew of a charm for good luck. Merlin knew, he would need one to keep from embarrassing himself in front of Percival Graves.

 

Newt got to the hospital in good time and, thankfully, there wasn’t nearly as much paperwork as Tina had anticipated. He managed to full it all out quickly enough and reach Graves just as the man was slipping on his coat. He still hadn’t regained the weight he’d lost during his time in captivity, but his presence was no less commanding because of that. Newt hovered anxiously in the doorway for a moment before taking a step into the room. Graves’ eyes immediately snapped to him and Newt had to fight the urge to flee.

 

“Mr Scamander,” Graves greeted, “It’s good to see you again.”

 

“And you, Director Graves,” Newt demurred. “I’m here to, that is, Tina sent me. To escort you home.”

 

“I’m more than capable of apparating to my own apartment,” Graves replied, clearly unimpressed at the idea that he needed help. 

 

“Of course you are,” Newt immediately agreed. “I read about you, you know. You’re one of the most powerful and capable wizards in America. Possible in the world.”

A blush dusted Newt’s cheeks as the words tumbled, unbidden, from his lips. The depth of his admiration for Graves was painfully obvious, as he’d know it would be.

 

“Nonetheless,” Newt continued to speak when Graves just stared at him. “Your aurors’ only want to make sure you’re safe and have all the support you need to fully recover. I promise I shan’t intrude too much upon your time, just see you home and then I’ll be on my way.”

 

For long moment Graves continued to stare and the blush on Newt’s cheeks grew heavier. Then Graves was straightening the lapels of his coat and his dark eyes were contemplative as they raked over Newt.

 

“I’d be delighted to have you escort me home, Mr Scamander,” Graves said, the faintest of smiles tugging his lips. “Would you like to grab a coffee with me on the way back?”

 

“Oh I really couldn’t,” Newt declined. “I found an injured Snallygaster a couple of days ago. Her condition is quite critical and I was about to check on her when Tina waylaid me.”

 

Newt had turned to hold the room door open for Graves as he chattered and so he didn’t see the look that passed over the Director’s face. By the time he was facing Graves again, the older man’s implacable facade was firmly in place and Newt had no idea he’d put a step wrong. 

  
  


**_Two_ **

 

Graves had made a surprisingly speedy recovery from his time in confinement. By all accounts he was a powerful and dedicated wizard and it seemed that the same fortitude extended to recovering from trauma. Soon enough, the man was back at work and taking in light tasks, like helping to train new aurors. This would usually be a task well below the paygrade of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement but Graves had not been given field clearance yet and he bullied his way into the activity if only to get some exercise. 

 

When he noticed Graves striding towards the training rooms one morning, Newt was quick to stand and follow. The Director always arrived early to prepare and Newt was eager to take the opportunity to grab a good seat and offer his assistance. They had struck up a very tentative friendship since the Director had been released from the hospital and manufacturing opportunities to talk to Graves was sometimes the highlight of Newt’s day. Of course, Newt inevitably made a complete and utter show of himself during these exchanges but Percival Graves was oddly tolerant of Newt’s...eccentricities. It was a nice feeling and one Newt wanted to hold on to. 

 

“Mr Scamander,” Graves raised both eyebrows as he noticed his shadow. “May I help you?”

 

“No it’s quite the opposite actually,” Newt replied, looking straight into Graves’ eyes made him blush so he avoided the embarrassment by moving his gaze to various places around Graves instead. 

“I was wondering, that is,  perhaps I could be off assistance? With setting up the training room? Not that you aren’t fully capable…”

 

“Thank you, Mr Scamander,” Graves smoothly interrupted, having been subjected to Newt’s nervous rambling on more than one previous occasion. “I’d appreciate it.”

 

“O-of course,” Newt stammered, eyes fixed to the ground as they continued on their way. 

 

“Tell me, Mr Scamander,” Graves said as they walked. “Did you serve in the war?”

 

“Yes,” Newt glanced up, surprised at the question. “In the Dragon platoon. Wh-why do you ask?”

 

“No reason in particular,” Graves hummed. “It makes sense that you might, your brother is well known for his service and you talk about him often. Logically, I could not imagine you standing by and letting him enter the service alone.” 

 

A strangled sort of whimper escaped Newt at that because whilst being compared (unfavorably) to Theseus was something Newt could never escape, no matter how far he travelled, Graves had done it in a way that was actually a bit of a compliment to Newt himself. The Director glanced at Newt, amusement clear in his gaze, but he very kindly pretended not to have heard anything and continued speaking.

 

“However,” Graves’ voice took on a curious tone, “I could not find any official record of your service.”

 

This time, when Graves looked at Newt, the question was clear in his eyes and Newt struggled to find the words to explain.

 

“Well, that’s rather a long story,” Newt began. “You see, my parents...well it’s very complicated. I didn’t, strictly speaking, have their blessing when I enlisted. And I may possibly have not been quite of age..”

 

“You lied on your enlistment forms?” Graves’ voice was sharp with disapproval.

 

“No,” Newt shook his head. “Not quite. The month and year were correct, I just may have implied that I was a few  _ days _ older than I really was. It was just...the dragons, you see! That was the only time the platoon was accepting applications and, really, who would pass up the opportunity to work with dragons? They’re fascinating!”

 

“Who indeed,” the Director murmured, almost managing to hide the fondness from his voice. Luckily for him, Newt wasn’t the best at picking up those sort of clues and his secret was safe for a little longer.

“That still doesn’t tell me why your records are missing,” Graves prompted, drawing the attention away from him and back onto the original path of the conversation. 

 

“The Prophet did a piece about the use of dragons in the war effort a few years back,” Newt tried to explain. “Theseus heard about it before they started to look into who had served in the platoon for interviews and pulled some strings to have my records redacted. We’re...well you’re a pure blood too...you know how it is.” Newt started to smile at Graves but it quickly melted into a frown.

“Or perhaps you don’t,” he amended. “I’m sure you’ve never given your family reason to do anything other than boast.”

 

Well that was mostly true. Even as a child Graves had always tried to make his parents proud in everything that he did. The Graves’ were one of the founding twelve after all, they had a reputation to uphold. But Percival did know what Newt meant. Pureblood families, no matter where they lived, tended to have very specific ideas of what was and was not an acceptable pastime. Working with creatures of any sort fell very firmly into the latter. 

 

“I know how it it,” Percival affirmed. “I will also admit to being very curious about your experiences. Would you care to tell me more about it over coffee?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Newt said as he turned to push open the door to the training room. “I’m really not a fan of coffee.”

  
  


**_Three_ **

 

Percival Graves was nothing if not determined. He’d been turned down twice already but those could easily be chalked up to miscommunication and so he tried again that very same afternoon. 

 

Training the new recruits, whilst a worthy pursuit, was hardly taxing even if he was operating at slightly less than optimal levels. Still, Percival had recovered enough that he was able to convince Martinez, who really would’ve been leading the training had Graves been able to resume his full duties, to participate in a mock duel. 

 

In truth, it could barely be considered a duel. After all, Percival was vastly more experienced than Martinez. He dodged his subordinate’s spells with ease, possible greater ease than Martinez even realised but there would be time to correct that later. As pedestrian as the demonstration was, it did serve to give the new recruits a taste of what was expected of them and it also got him  _ the look _ from Newt Scamander.

 

Percival was becoming well acquainted with  _ the look _ . The one where Scamander’s eyes would widen slightly with an undeniable gleam of admiration. His plush lips would part slightly and a blush would stain those freckled cheeks. Scamander would make an absolutely dismal auror. He not only blatantly and shamelessly wore his heart on his sleeve, he also seemed to lack a brain to mouth filter if the current torrent of words spilling from him were any indication.

 

“I understand that you were most probably holding back quite a bit,” Newt was saying as the room emptied, “not that Martinez isn’t extremely capable! You trained her, I’m sure she’s a excellent duellist, you’re clearly a great teacher!”

 

Percival couldn’t help the small smirk that curved his lips as he made no attempt to stop the torrent of praise that fell from Newt’s lips. The guy was unbelievable. Percival had never met anyone so willing to show their admiration without having a secondary agenda. Newt Scamander, while clearly embarrassed by his own behaviour, seemed to find nothing wrong with telling people what he liked about them, for the simple reason that it probably never occurred to him not to. That inherent kindness was...beautiful.

 

“Thank you, Mr Scamander,” Percival said when Newt’s monologue stumbled to a halt after the Brit had extolled all the ways he found Percival’s proficiency with wandless magic ‘incredible’. “It really is a fascinating topic, theoretically speaking as well as in practice. There’s a great bar not far from here that’s not too packed on a weekday evening. Can I buy you a drink? We can talk more about it.”

 

“Oh, I’m not really one for alcohol,” Newt replied, his blush getting impossibly deeper. “I’m afraid I’m not quite...that is, under the influence I tend to...well, let’s just say it’s better for everyone if I abstain.” Newt was so busy trying to find a tactful way to say he was a lousy drunk without making an even bigger spectacle of himself than he’d already done that he missed the look in Percival’s eyes as Newt turned him down for a third time. 

  
  


**_Four_ **

 

In hindsight Newt should have expected something like this to happen. A week after Graves had resumed his full duties as Director of Magical Law Enforcement, a case involving the illegal smuggling of fire crabs is dropped on Tina’s desk. She, of course, requests Newt’s assistance and Graves, surprisingly, agrees. 

 

Fire crabs were native to the tropical climate of Fiji and it was autumn in New York but that wasn’t nothing a few heating spells couldn’t fix. Their diet consisted mostly of worms which didn’t really provide them a link to track either. In the end it was Graves’ who waved his wand in a complicated series of gestures and brought up a temperature map of the city. There were heat spots dotted throughout the city but also one, very conspicuous, region near the docks that was not only larger, but also far warmer than the rest. It worked in their favour that the smugglers needed to keep the creatures in good condition to be able to harvest their shells and sell them on as cauldrons. The size of the ‘hotspot’, so to speak, was big enough that the auror’s thought they’d been underestimating the size of the operation so far.

 

Tina and a couple of her co-workers spent a long, tense week doing surveillance of the warehouse they’re keeping the fire crabs in, tracing the steps and drawing up profiles on everyone that was seen entering and exiting the place. There were another handful of people that seemed to be staying at the warehouse and who never leave and so the aurors also suspected the use of expansion charms inside. Without them the warehouse would have been too small to house the creatures and provide living quarters for those inside. It took their cursebreaker three days to decode the wards but, eventually, they had enough information on the smugglers to plan a sting. 

 

Graves himself headed the operation and Newt couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as he watched Graves in his element. The intensity of the Director’s focus could, itself, be considered a weapon and the complete and total command and authority in his voice made Newt bite down on his lip to hold in the sounds that tried to escape. Newt’s gigantic crush on Graves was no secret but even Newt has a limit to how much of his own obviousness he could take. 

 

As can be expected of something Percival Graves had a heavy hand in planning, the bust went smoothly. Newt wasn’t comfortable with trying to leverage the smuggler’s need to keep the creatures safe and to therefore push them towards the room the crabs were being kept in, in the hopes that the smugglers would be more careful with their spells and therefore easier to round up but he’s the only one who didn’t like that part of the plan and so he stayed quiet and resolved to do his best to keep the creatures safe.

 

Newt’s job, of course, was to get the crabs away from the building as fast as possible. It was a simple enough task. He opened his case and set up a jar of worms in a habitat near the entrance that he’d prepared for the crabs, having already secured permission to keep them once they’d passed the necessary inspections. The fire crabs had a keen sense of smell and were quick to hunt down the worms. All Newt had to do was protect them and his case as they made their way inside. The smugglers were not particularly tricky duellists and Newt, for all his stuttering, was pretty handy with a wand. He managed to fend of any attempts to recapture the crabs without injury. 

 

Later, he found himself alone with Graves in his case, watching as the Director handled the inspection of the crabs himself. Graves handled the crabs very well, he knelt in front of them and lifted them with gentle hands, keeping his voice low and soft and unthreatening. Newt found himself falling a little deeper in love, at this point it was useless to keep making excuses to himself or to call it anything else. 

 

“You’re very good with them,” Newt said, his body tilting unconsciously towards Graves as the Director was saying goodbye. 

 

“You were very thorough with your information,” Graves replied, mirroring Newt’s body language and tilting his head a little closer to Newt’s. 

He took a step closer and risked lifting a hand to brush away some sand from Newt’s face. 

“Want to grab a coffee?” Percival asked. “I’d love to hear more about the fire crabs.”

 

Newt felt like he was about to faint because Graves was  _ so close _ and he was  _ touching him _ and Newt was a hair’s breadth away from dropping his pants and bending over and begging Graves to take him. As such, he wasn’t really thinking straight when he stepped back and turned to pick up some of the feeding equipment that was lying around, using the ruse of tidying up to hide his red cheeks.

 

“Ah, I don’t..I mean, it’s a little late for coffee. Perhaps some other time? Although there is an entire chapter in my book dedicated to fire crabs,” then Newt realised how that sounded and his eyes widened as he hastened to correct himself. “Not that I’m telling you to read it! I’m sure you’re far to busy…”

 

“Mr Scamander,” Percival interrupted, not in the mood to listening to the man ramble when, to all appearances, he’d been thoroughly rejected. “I started reading your book a few days ago but have yet to reach the chapter on fire crabs. I’ll let you know if I have any further questions.”

Then he turned and left as quickly as possible without letting it looking like he was rushing. 

  
  


**_Five_ **

 

Percival had given up. He truly had. 

 

After that disastrous attempt inside Newt’s case, Percival had tried once more to ask Newt out. There had been a suspected attack by a crup on a no-Maj and Graves had taken Newt with him to investigate. It had turned out to be a particularly sadistic Grindelwald supporter behind the attack and, on the way back, Newt had grumbled about creatures always being blamed for the cruelty of humans. 

 

Graves had sighed and been about to cut him off when a no-Maj, a boy no older than fourteen, had bumped into him then made a snarky comment about old men taking up the entire sidewalk. Graves had scowled and carried on walking but he had also unconsciously lifted a hand to brush over the grey hairs above his ears. Blushing, Newt had stammered something about the silver making him look distinguished and then had very obviously forced himself to stop talking. Against his better judgement, Percival had asked Newt out once more and, once more, had been rejected. It was almost more than Percival could take.

 

He was bordering on a genius intellect, he knew when someone just didn’t want to go out with him and Newt Scamander had made it clear he was not interested. He obviously admired Percival but, as Percival had come to realise, that admiration was strictly platonic. Rejection wasn’t something he was used to and, so close to the whole Grindelwald fiasco, stung a little more than it normally would have. 

 

So Graves used every trick in the book to avoid spending more time than necessary in Scamander’s presence. One such trick involved taking his lunch after everybody had come back from theirs to minimize the risk of bumping into each other in the cafeteria. It was on one such occasion that Graves paused just as he was about to round a corner, his ears catching a snippet of conversation and his body acting on instinct to keep him out of sight so he could listen in.

 

“I don’t know what else to do, Queenie,” Tina Goldstein was saying. “Graves was clearly asking him on a date but Newt refuses to believe it. How can one person be so oblivious?”

 

“Oh honey,” Queenie sighed. “It’s not that, Newt just doesn’t think there’s any chance the Director would be interested in him that way. Our Newt doesn’t really have great self-esteem.”

 

“Seriously? Why wouldn’t he believe it? Newt is cute in his own way and he’s obviously skilled and intelligent….” Tina mused. If Graves’ didn’t know that she viewed Newt almost like a little brother he’d be a little jealous at her observation.

 

“It’s not really for me to say,” Queenie replied. She, more than anyone, knew how to value a person’s right to privacy. “Just trust me when I say that Newt thinks the Director is way out of his league. He’s not even entertaining the thought that Percival Graves could be interested in him.”

 

Mind whirling with this new information Percival backed away and retraced his steps to his office, food completely forgotten. He had a lot to think about. 

  
  


**_Plus One_ **

 

It had been a difficult arrest. Graves and his aurors’ had spent three long weeks hunting down a group of people that were kidnapping no-Maj children to sell them as slaves to dark wizards.  The case had been a brutal one and Percy, memories of Grindelwald’s tender, loving, care still fresh in his mind, had been particularly motivated to find the children as soon as possible. As they’d gotten closer to catching the traffickers, the hours Graves spent at the office grew longer. The past couple of days he’d barely been home long enough for a shower and a power nap. 

 

In addition to being the scum of the earth, the traffickers were also intelligent, ruthless and capable duellists. Two of his aurors had been sent to the hospital with serious injuries and almost everyone else was carrying some sign of the fight. Graves himself was unscathed but he could not say the same for his clothes. He’d lost his jacket somewhere along the way and half his vest and shirt had been torn away. One pant leg was still smouldering slightly and he wanted nothing more than to collapse onto something soft and sleep for a week.

 

He hadn’t expected Newt Scamander to be waiting for him in his office.

 

“Are you okay?” Newt asked, immediately standing when he spotted Graves, his eyes widening in alarm.

 

“Fine, fine,” Graves waved him off. “My clothes took the brunt of the damage.”

 

“You’ve just made an arrest,” Newt realised and something passed over his face almost too fast for Graves to read. “This is obviously a bad time. I apologise for interrupting your evening Mr. Graves,  I’ll come back another day.”

 

“Newt,” Graves’ use of the younger man’s first name had him halting in his tracks and turning to face him. “Now is fine. What did you need?”

 

Newt’s lips pressed together as if to contain his initial response and Percival let a smirk curve his lips, he didn’t miss the way Newt’s eyes kept lingering on the skin exposed by his ripped clothes. For long moments, Newt was silent and Percival itched to hurry him along. In the end his patience paid off when Newt stepped closer, biting on his lip and wringing his hands a little. 

 

“I didn’t, that is I hadn’t realised…” Newt started to stammer before pausing and closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

 

Concern curled deep and heavy in Percival’s stomach. It was the first time he’d seen Newt get upset by his own speech patterns.

 

“Is everything alright?” Percival asked, stepping closer and fighting the urge to reach out and draw the other man into a hug.

 

“Yes,” Newt sighed and ran a hand through his hair . “I just...what I mean to say is, it has been brought to my attention that you Americans are an utterly confusing lot. You really have massacred the English language, you realize?”

 

“Okay,” Percival blinked, a little taken aback. This was not what he had been expecting.

 

“Tina told me that, over here, when someone asks you for a coffee they are, in fact, asking you for a date.” Newt clarified and understanding dawned on Percival. 

 

“I gather this is news to you?” Percival asked, keeping his expression carefully neutral.

 

“Yes!” Newt’s assertion was emphatic. Graves could practically hear the exclamation mark. “I didn’t know...that is I hadn’t realized….” Any bravado he had managed to gather started to fade in the face of Percival’s slightly cool response. Too damn bad, Percival wasn’t in the mood to make it easy on him. 

 

“And now that you do?” Graves prompted, still not giving any clues as to his feelings on the matter. 

 

Newt faltered a little at that, his shoulders hunched in on themselves and he glanced up at Percival through his lashes. It was enough to make Percival want to bend him over the desk then and there. The Goldstein sisters’ conversation flashed through his mind and something inside Percy softened. It was obvious now that Queenie had been onto something and Newt really did not think Graves was interested in him. Still, Tina had most likely somehow managed to convince Newt of Percival’s intentions and the younger man had fought his own insecurities to show up at Percival’s office.

 

“Now that you know,” Graves reiterated, stepping closer letting some of his guard down, “what do you intend to do?”

 

Newt chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before seemingly coming to a decision. Grabbing a hold of Percivals shoulders, he pulled him forward and tilted his head to slot their mouths together in a kiss. For a moment, Percival was frozen with surprise but then his brain caught up to proceedings and he hooked his arms around Newt’s hips and pulled their bodies flush together.

 

He flicked his tongue against Newt’s lips, begging for entrance and, once it had been granted to him, tangled his fingers in Newt’s hair and tilted his head back so he could deepen the kiss and practically drink from the younger mans mouth. 

 

Newt made a needy, desperate sound and rolled his hips against Percival’s, his hands slipping under Percival’s ripped shirt to skim across bare skin. Eager for more, he ripped Percival’s shirt even further and flattened his hands against the Director’s pecs.

 

“If you don’t stop that, I’m going to take you right on this desk,” Percival growled, his voice rough with arousal. 

 

Satisfaction weakening his knees because  _ he _ was the reason for that loss in control, Newt simply ripped Percival’s shirt off completely and bent his head to flick his tongue against a dark nipple. The next thing Newt knew, both he and Percival were naked and big, calloused hands were on his ass, roughly squeezing at his cheeks. Newt’s head fell back as he moaned out his appreciation, both for the display of strength and magic,  and Percival wasted no time in leaning down to nip and bite at the long lines of Newt’s throat, suddenly desperate to leave his mark on the pale, freckled skin.

 

Seeming to sense his intentions, the younger man threaded his fingers through Percival’s hair and held him in place, encouraging and pleading all in one. Their hips rolled, rubbing their dicks together and soon Newt was clinging to Percival’s broad shoulders to keep himself upright. The breathy moans and needy whimpers that escaped him, along with finally having this gorgeous man in his arms, had shot Percival’s patience to hell and he rubbed the fingers of one hand against the crack of Newt’s ass, wandlessly casting a lubrication spell and grinning when Newt cursed and pushed back against his fingers.

 

“That’s right,”  Percival remembered, “you like it when I use wandless magic don’t you? Does it make it hot, doll?”

 

Newt moaned and nodded his head as Percival rubbed against his hole but Percival wanted more.

 

“One day I’m going to hold you down wandlessly, pin you so you can’t move and use a toy on this fucking indecent ass of yours,” Percival promised as he sunk two fingers into Newt and scissored them. “Would you like that? To be held in place by magic, unable to move as I do whatever I want to you. You’ve kept me waiting a long time, doll, I have  _ a lot _ of plans for you.”

 

“Yes,” Newt whimpered and tightened his grip on Percival’s shoulders. “Y-yes, please, I- I need….”

 

“What do you need?” Percival prompted, wrapping the fingers of his free hand around Newt’s dick, licking his lips at the thickness of it, and working the younger man with quick, rough strokes. 

 

“Y-you!” Newt practically howled. “I need you, please!”

 

“How can I refuse when you beg so prettily, pet?” Percival murmured. 

 

Newt was tight around his fingers, not quite stretched enough yet, so Percival pushed him face first against the wall next to the door to his office and sank onto his haunches. At the first drag of Percival’s tongue against his entrance, Newt sobbed, loud and shameless and uncaring of who heard him. Then Percival was working his tongue in alongside his fingers and Newt  _ lost it _ .

 

“Oh! Yes! Like that!” Newt sobbed as he slapped his palms against the wall and ground his ass back into Percival’s face. “Feels so good!”

 

From there Newt degenerated into incomprehensible moans and gurgles, sentences and words only half formed as he lost the ability to speak and just wailed and cried out his pleasure. Percival wished he’d turned on one of the recording devices in his office because the sounds were music to his ears. Then again, now that he had him, Percival had no intention of letting Newt go and would be able to coax him into a repeat performance whenever he wanted. 

  
  


Once he’d deemed Newt loose enough, Percival stood and spread Newt’s cheeks with his hands, looking down at the gaping and and gasping little hole for a long moment before lining up and pushing his cock inside in one, smooth stroke. 

 

Newt  _ screamed _ . 

 

If Percival’s office hadn’t been warded then Newt would, no doubt, have brought people running with how loudly he screamed. Percival made a silent promise to himself to make Newt scream like this every single time they fucked. Groaning low and rough at how tight Newt was, Percival braced his hands on the wall on either side of Newt’s head and rolled his hips. Newt immediately pushed back to match his movements.

 

“That’s it, doll,” Percival’s self-control was completely non-existent by this point and so he moved straight to slamming into Newt, hard and fast, growling his approval when Newt spread his legs and ground his hips, automatically working with Percival to get as deep a penetration as possible.

 

“You’re so good for me,” Percival praised. “So tight, so eager, taking me so well.”

 

One hand wrapped around Newt’s neck, forcing the younger man to tilt his head towards him and Percival leaned forward to lick some of the tears from Newt’s face before capturing his lips in a shallow, sloppy kiss. Newt moaned and dropped his head onto Percival’s shoulder, arching his back and forcing Percival even deeper and Percival was helpless to do anything other than pant against Newt’s shoulder as he furiously worked his hips, fucking into Newt with complete abandon. 

 

They were both so far gone that it wasn’t long before Newt was coming, untouched, painting the wall and his chest with strips of white. Percival growled as Newt tightened around him and thrust once, twice more before burying himself as deep as possible and gripped Newt’s hips, holding him in place as Percival filled his lover with his cum.

 

They collapsed in a satiated heap onto the floor and Percival was absently grateful for the plush carpet that lined the floor to his office as he pushed Newt onto his back and draped himself over the younger man and tangled their legs together, unwilling to lose skin contact as they caught their breath.

 

Eventually Percival regained enough energy to glance up at Newt, smiling softly at the clearly besotted look in those clear green eyes. It definitely went both ways. 

 

“So, Mr. Scamander, I have a very important question for you,” Percival said and he let his fingers trace Newt’s cheekbones to ease the flash of trepidation that crossed that his beautiful face.

“Want to get coffee?”

 

Newt blinked in surprise before breaking into a beatific smile. His ‘yes’ was captured by Percival’s lips and, needless to say, they spent the rest of their long, happy lives having “coffee”. 


End file.
